Gossip
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Asuna returns to school after being stuck in the game, and the rumours are everywhere.


Asuna had came back to school, wobbling on her crutches but was able to get around on her own. She still needed to take breaks when she walked but it wasn't every five minutes, and besides walking to class was fine as it wasn't that far and she got an hour break before moving back.

She had regained some muscle back in her arms, her long hair had been cut into her original style before she went into Sword Art Online two years ago. Her hair was back to the beautiful honey glow that she had and her face also lost that grey pasty colour she had when she woke up, but was back to the almost healthy glow, her make up boasting her skin a tad.

She was currently walking into school with Kazuto her boyfriend/husband. He was much better than her as he had been awake for longer than her and had regained more muscle, but was still unable to do most gym activities as it still hurt quite a bit.

Eyes were glued to the couple as they walked, the beautiful rich senpai was walking with some just above average kohai. The way they spoke to each seemed like they had been friends all their life and they kind of felt that they were more than just friends, the way she smiled at him, that beautiful smile, they way her eyes glazed over slightly when she looked at his laughing face.

One of Asuna's classmates walked over to her and gave her a toothy grin but then looked to Kazuto and snarled at him, "Hey, you're back. We missed you so much! How are you doing?" He asked.

"Could you step aside. I'm getting exhausted. I'll talk during class," she puffed out. The male bowed and watched as they walked on and slowly followed them, listening attentively to their conversation. It was really about Kazuto's rehab. Rehab? What happened to him? He first thought that he was a junkie and that's why he still looked pale, the drugs were killing him. He listened as Asuna breathed out her short reply with a giggle.

He watched as Kazuto had to grab her arm and helped her up the stairs, she had to stop ever so often to catch her breath. Even Kazuto was struggling as he helped her, he was trying not to show it but Shinji noticed that he looked exhausted from doing that. He stayed at the bottom until they were up all the stairs. The bell had went and he rushed ahead and took a seat. He left the door open for Asuna to walk in.

The homeroom teacher was in already and was doing the register, "Asuna Yūki," he called out. The whole class was chattering over her name. It was the first time in two years had she been called out for a register. This class wasn't really a gamer class and didn't play Sword Art Online, so they we all shocked to see that she was gone, almost dead.

The girl wobbled again with Kazuto trailing behind, he helped her sit down and put her bag under her feet before giving her a soft smile before walking away, waving goodbye before he left for his own class.

* * *

By lunch time, rumours had began spreading in which Kazuto would hear a quick snippet, he was walking to Asuna's class as she couldn't really move around that much. He walked in to find her surrounded by a bunch of people asking her questions from what her relationship was between him and Asuna to how she was doing and asking if he was junkie.

"What gave you the impression that I'm a junkie?" Kazuto snarled after hearing such a comment. The group turned to see him in shock and saw he had his blue bento (which was empty). The person that had said such a comment stepped forward,

"Then why were you in rehab?"

"I was in there to regain some muscle and my strength after being stuck in SAO," he replied happily and moved past them to sit on Asuna's table and smiled at her.

"We're doing kendo for gym. Should come and join in,"

"You do kendo now?" She asked surprised while she opened her large three tear bento box and gave the top section to him, which had a sandwich and some rice balls. Kazuto happily bit into the sandwich and nodded his head, mustard gather at the side of his face.

Asuna laughed and licked her thumb before wiping the mustard off and Kazuto happily sucked on her thumb for the mustard. Her food was so delicious he wasted nothing, "You should join. It really helps with regaining strength," Asuna shrugged and bit into her own sandwich.

"So Asuna...how'd you become friend with kohai?" Shinji asked glaring at them, getting angry that he gets Asuna who is week to make him lunch when he has his own lunch he could eat. Than he sucked on her thumb after she licked it herself.

Asuna finished chewing before putting her sandwitch down, "We met during level one. We were in the same group to defeat the boss and we kept running into each other. Then he joined my guild and saved me from death a few times. Then after everything rescued me from Alfheim," The group gasped but nodded their heads.

Shinji snarled at Kazuto and moved away. He was deeply in love with Asuna but she seemed to have her eyes on the little runt.

Most people had left leaving the two to eat their lunch together, "I'll come watch you do kendo. I have a free then, so I'll watch," Kazuto grinned before leaning back against the wall.

"I wish Yui was here. I miss her sometimes," Asuna giggled while nodding her head slowly. She took his free hand and held it.

"Same here," she sighed.

* * *

By the end of lunch more rumors started forming which were all near spot on, while Kazuto was helping Asuna down the stairs to the gym they heard the rumours, that they had a child in real life. That they were married in real life. That they had sex on numerous occasions. That she had thrown himself at her. That she slept with him. That she was almost raped in front of her husband.

He watched their eyes study them further, in horror and disbelief from the rumours they were told. They didn't want people to know, well it wasn't that much of a secret they just didn't want the rumours spreading around.

"Asuna. We're going to go to the classroom. You coming?" One of her classmates called out. She shook her head and pointed to her boyfriend.

"I'm going to watch him. Come along if you want," she suggested while making her way into the dojo and took a seat on the mats and brought out a book. The class walked in, with their gear on along with Kazuto and he sat beside Asuna who was pretending to read.

He handed her his wooden sword and she took a hold of it and stood up on her own and Kazuto grabbed a spare and tapped her sword playfully. The girl laughed, putting as much strenght into her sword to push her boyfriends back. She could tell that he wasn't trying hard. He was barely even phased, hardly even holding it.

"When you get back to full strength we'll spar for real," he smiled. Asuna took heavy breaths and Kazuto helped her sit down, leaving her with the sword.

"Sure. That sounds fun," she smiled at him. She looked to the others in their class who were staring at her funnily. They scooted over to her and stared at her for a while until she was uncomfortable.

"What's the deal with you and Kirigaya-kun?" One of them asked. Kazuto heard his name and turned to see Asuna getting pestered. "You were a stuck up bitch before you got stuck. What's up with you?" One of the girls asked.

"All you hear is rumours...please leave me alone," she picked up the sword and poked them softy in the shoulder. The girls scoffed and walked away while Kazuto rushed over and took the sword off of her.

"Rumours eh? Most of them were near spot on. They've done their research," he laughed softly along with Asuna who joined in. Almost just not the truth and it wasn't the whole story of what they went through. Just a small section that barely covered their two years in there.

* * *

**I've kind of have fallen back in love with sword art online and really wanted to write a story for them. So I hope you like. I know that they didn't go to the same school, then they did. I think that's for students who were stuck in SAO. I don't remember.**

**Please review**


End file.
